Second Shot at Love
by AthenaRose2013
Summary: After moving away from Miami, Sage Westbrook finds herself back in Miami. She finds herself in more trouble than she has ever imagined, and she can only lean on her friends Shaine and the CSIs. Will Sage find love? Will she get back with her ex? Or will she be with someone new? Read and find out what happens. I don't own CSI Miami. I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

"How long has it been since you've been back?" my friend, Camryn, asked as we drove into Miami.

"It's been a while." I replied as I looked out the window.

Confused? Let me explain. My name is Giovanna Roxanne Westbrook, but my friends call me Sage, but Camryn calls me Pixie, don't ask. My best friend is Camryn Blaine Majors, but everyone calls her Shaine, except me, and I call her Kai, don't ask either. We've known each other for a few years since I left Miami. The last time I was here was when my ex-boyfriend, Ryan Wolfe, got kidnapped by the Russian mob, and got the hell beat out of him.

I left after that because I couldn't handle it anymore. I moved to New York and started working with the FBI, and that's where I met Kai. We were assigned a case together, and we've been working together ever since. Nobody knew that I was coming back, and I wanted to keep it that way. I hope that I cleared up everything. I can't think straight because I'm so nervous. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it. If I missed something, then maybe it was for the best that you didn't know, unless it comes out later on. Well, let's get back to the story shall we.

"When are you going to tell them that you're back?" Camryn asked as we pulled up to our new house.

"I plan on telling them when I'm ready, but until then, let's have fun." I replied as we got out of her car, and headed inside to start unpacking.

We unpacked for I don't know how long, when we decided to take a break. We changed our clothes and went out for a night out on the town.

I kept my gun hidden in my purse because you never know what might happen. We spent the rest of the night at a club, and went home at 1. I tossed and turned all night, and just got up because I knew that I wouldn't get back to sleep.

"I can't believe that I'll be seeing everyone again today." I said to myself as I sat by my window. I'm scared to see everyone because I don't know how they'll react.

"Morning, Pixie." Camryn said as she came into my room.

"Morning Kai." I said as I looked over to her.

We didn't talk much, and that was alright with us because she knew that I was worried about seeing my friends again. Well, wish us luck. I think we'll be good, I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day that I would see all the people I left in Miami. I'm not sure if I'm ready to see them, but if I'm going to try to get a job at the lab, then I'll have to face them sooner or later.

"Good luck Pixie." Camryn said as I got out of her car at the MDPD.

"Thanks Kai. I'll call you later." I said back as I watched her drive off.

I walked in the building, got on the elevator, and stood behind some woman because one of my friends, Jesse Cardoza, got on the elevator. We ended up getting off the elevator at the same time, and while we were at the front desk, some crazy dude came in and started throwing flash bombs around. Jesse grabbed me and kept me close to him, and we both ended up hitting the ground, hard. When we looked up, we saw the gun man holding a woman hostage and yelling at us to walk into some room.

Jesse helped me up and we went into this room. In all honesty, I was scared as hell. I was just thankful that I at least knew someone. I stuck close to Jesse, and I swear I think he thought he knew me, but I wasn't for sure.

We had to keep our hands behind our heads until the shooter said so, but I thought it was a little funny that Rick Stetler was on the line instead of my uncle.

After the shooter stood by the phone, he turned to us, pointed his gun at us, and said, "Let's see if your Lieutenant really cares about you."

I kept thinking about everything and I prayed to God that none of us got shot. The shooter started yelling at Rick and counting down. He then pointed the gun at this woman next to Jesse, who was going to take the bullet for her, and was about to pull the trigger when my uncle said, "This is Horatio Caine."

"Congratulations Lieutenant, you have just saved a life. Now let's see if you can save all of them." the shooter said as he looked over to us.

I honestly hoped that he didn't kill any of us, but I knew that I could take out one of his hands if I had to because I had my gun on me. I watched as the gun man made Jesse get up and move something in front of the door. The gun man also called my uncle again and started yelling something about him answering on one ring. My uncle then asked for the gun man's name.

"I didn't give it to you, but you can call me Ted." the gun man said before he yelled at Jesse to hurry up.

I ignored anything that the Ted said while he was on the phone with my uncle, and just focused on trying to somehow get everyone out alive. I know I probably sound stupid, but I've got to a least try. I also focused on Jesse in case Ted decided to play gun hockey and shoot at him or anyone else.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Ted say, "If I see a cop, then I kill a cop."

I also noticed that Jesse gave me a look, and that look meant that he was a little scared of Ted finding out that he was a cop. Ted told Jesse to move some boxes in front of the window, and when Jesse did, I saw that he put his cell phone where he got the boxes, and put his badge where he placed the boxes. Ted heard Jesse's cell go off, answered it, got mad, took a box, and made us empty our pockets. I slowly placed my wallet, which held my IPod, in the box along with my new cell phone. As I slid the box to Jesse, I think Ted noticed my gun because he yelled, "You! Put your weapon in the box too!"

I took my gun out of its hiding place, and stuck it in the box. I cursed under my breath because that may have just cost me. Ted started going through our wallets, and started asking Jesse questions about his driver licenses.

"Why are you here?" Ted demanded as he came closer with the gun pointed at Jesse.

Jesse said something about being on vacation and reporting his car stolen, but Ted didn't seem to believe that because he said that if he found out that Jesse was lying, then he would kill the receptionist.

"I told him to meet me here." I said, but I thought I said it to myself and not out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Ted asked as he looked over at me.

"You asked Jesse why he was here, and I just said that he was here to meet me. He also came here to report his car stolen, and that's why he was late meeting me." I said making up a lie right on the spot.

"Alright, but if I find out that you're lying too, then I'm not only going to kill her, but I'm going to kill you as well." Ted said while pointing the gun at the receptionist, and then at me.

I nodded my head, but kept my cool. After a while, Ted started to sweat, so he yelled at the receptionist to plug in a fan. When she didn't get up, Ted shot at the ceiling, and I cowered behind Jesse.

"You ok?" Jesse whispered to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine just scared as hell." I whispered back.

The receptionist slowly got up and started to plug in a fan, while Ted was talking to my uncle. I don't know why he was doing this, but I hope that nobody gets shot or worse, killed. My worst thought came true when Ted shot the receptionist. Jesse and I went over to her. She asked us how bad it was, and Jesse told her that he thought it missed some type of artery. Jesse then took off his, placed it on her wound, and told me to keep constant pressure on it. Jesse took off his belt and tied it around the wound. I heard her say that she was cold, so Jesse had the two people with lab coats bring them over to us and cover her up. One of the people gave Jesse a shirt to wear, and that's when the receptionist asked, "Are you sure you want to come work here?"

I knew this was bad because Jesse had this look on his face. Jesse looked up at Ted, who said, "You're a cop." before my uncle knocked on the door.

"Horatio!" Ted yelled as he got behind me and pointed the gun at my head.

"I'm coming in." my uncle said back.

"Ok! Ok!" Ted yelled as my uncle slowly opened the door and looked between Jesse, me, and the receptionist.

I zoned out the rest of the conversation until we all moved back to where we were originally. I sat close to Jesse and he kept his arm over my shoulder. Ted said something about that if they didn't give him what he wanted, then Jesse would be next. Sorry Ted, but I'll die before you shoot Jesse. Sorry, I guess I still have feelings for him. We never dated when he worked here, but we were really close. I had a huge crush on him before he left. We lost contact after that, and I moved on with my life by dating Ryan Wolfe. I was pulled out of my thoughts when something hit the door.

Ted looked at the door, turned around to face us, pointed the gun at Jesse, and told him to get whatever hit the door. Jesse slowly got up, walked to the door, jumped a little when Ted put the gun to the back of his head, opened the door, grabbed the bag, and came back into the room.

Jesse was still watching Ted as he went through the money. Ted then said that he wanted to get out of the south stairwell, and told Jesse to call my uncle and say that he wanted everyone outside with my uncle waiting for him. The next thing I know, I was being dragged out of the building with Ted.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as I glanced up at Ted.

"Just shut up and you'll live." Ted replied as he pulled me out of the building into some van.

He threw me into the back of the van, got in the driver's seat, and drove off. I sat against the side of the van and tried to think of a way to get away from him.

"Here, you're going to be making the calls to Horatio when I tell you to. Got it." Ted demanded as he threw me my phone.

"I got it." I replied back.

I don't know how long we were driving until Ted told me to call Horatio. I dialed my uncle's number and handed the phone to Ted.

I barely listened to their conversation, but I did hear my uncle call him Matthew and asked if I was ok. Matthew and my uncle talked for a few more minutes before he hung up and threw me my phone back.

"You said you had a son. What is he like?" I asked trying to make conversation to keep myself alive.

"He's a really sweet kid. You would have liked him." Matthew replied.

"I bet I would've." I replied back with a smile.

I thought I saw a smile appear on Matthew's face, but he became all serious again. We drove for I don't how long before I told him that I needed to pee. He pulled up to some run down gas station, and told me that I had 10 minutes. I got out, ran to the bathroom, locked the door, peed, and sent a quick text to my uncle telling him where I was and not to text back. I deleted the text after I sent it so Matthew couldn't tell that I sent one. I walked out of the bathroom after washing my hands, and got back inside the van. Matthew drove off and didn't say a word.

I got lost in my thoughts about what would happen when my uncle finally caught up with us. I honestly couldn't wait to see him again, and I couldn't wait to see any of my friends again. I hated that I had to be the one hostage that had to stay a hostage, but I wouldn't let Matthew take someone else that he could easily kill. I probably sound weak at the moment, but I'm scared as hell. I don't even know if I'll be alive when my uncle catches us.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Matthew pulled up to some bar.

"Don't leave this van." Matthew said as he turned, looked at me, and waited for my reply.

"Wouldn't dream of moving." I replied as I looked at him.

Matthew nodded his head and got out of the van heading inside the bar. I just sat there till Matthew came out and told me that we were going somewhere. We drove to some park, and Matthew grabbed me and pulled me out of the van.

"You're not as bad as everyone thinks you are." I told Matthew as we were leaning on some railing.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you." Matthew said as he glanced over at me.

"It's ok. You did it for your son." I said back with a smile.

Matthew smiled back before my uncle walked up to us with some other officers.

The officers walked up to us as we turned to face my uncle. I walked over to my uncle and he hugged me.

"Are you ok?" my uncle asked as he looked down at me.

"Yeah. He didn't try anything." I replied as I looked up at him.

When the officers took Matthew away, his son hugged my uncle tight. I felt bad for the kid, so I gave him my cell number and told him that if he ever needed anything to just call.

"Where are we going?" I asked my uncle as we drove down the road.

"We're meeting everyone for drinks." my uncle replied with a smile.

We got to the restaurant and headed over to everyone.

"OMG! Sage, is that you?" Calleigh asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah Calleigh, it's really me." I replied as she walked over and hugged me.

"It's good to have you back girl." Natalia said as she hugged me next.

"Thanks girl. It's good to be home." I said as I hugged her back.

Tripp just waved at me and I waved back. He is like my uncle as well, so we don't have to hug or anything to know that we're happy to see each other.

"Glad to see that you're still alive." I giggled as Ryan walked over to me.

"Funny, but glad to see that you're alive as well." Ryan chuckled as he hugged me.

I laughed and turned to Jesse.

"Glad to see that you're ok." Jesse said with a smile.

"Same to you." I said back as he hugged me.

Jesse and I pulled apart and my uncle bought another round of drinks, but didn't get one because he said something about driving. Everyone laughed and we had a good time. I was so happy that I came back, but I didn't know if this would last. You see, I came back for a reason. This guy that I dated started abusing me, and Camryn walked in on him about to hit me. She stopped him, picked me up off the floor, and drove me back home to Miami. I thank God every day for Camryn, and I pray that he doesn't follow me here.

My uncle drove us all home, and smiled when he saw that Jesse and I were, I guess, flirting. I guess I still have feelings for Jesse, but I don't know if I can date him just yet. When we got to my house, Camryn was waiting outside for me.

"Hi uncle Horatio." Camryn said as I opened my door to get out.

"Hi Shaine." my uncle said as he smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow uncle." I said as I turned to look at him.

"Yes you will. Goodnight girls." my uncle said with a smile before I closed the door and watched as he drove off.

"So… how was your day?" Camryn asked as we walked inside.

"It was… eventful." I replied with a smile as I took my gun and put it away. My uncle found my gun and handed it back to me when he picked me up.

Camryn smiled and we headed off to bed. Maybe this time around will be better. Maybe I can finally fall in love. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Goodnight world.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to someone pounding on my door. I groaned as I got out of bed and went to answer the door, wondering why the hell Kai wasn't answering the door. When I opened the door, I was shocked to see Ryan standing there.

"Morning Ryan. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Morning Sage. I was in the neighborhood and thought that I would stop by and see if you needed a ride to work." Ryan replied as he tried not to look me over. I smiled at him because he's still the same guy that I fell in love with before I left.

"That's very sweet of you Ryan, but I haven't talked to my uncle about that yet, but how about you come over after work and we'll hang out, ok?" I said back as I noticed his face fall before lighting back up again.

"Sure. I guess I'll see you later." Ryan said with a huge grin.

"I guess you will." I said back with a smile.

I watched as Ryan left and couldn't help but wonder what I was going to do. I mean, I have feelings for both Jesse and Ryan, but Ryan's the only one that has feelings for me, but I don't know if Jesse does or not, and if he does then he's doing a damn good job in hiding them. I closed the door and went back upstairs to make sure that Kai was alright. Normally she answers the door incase my ex finds us, but she didn't today, so I just pray that she's fine. When I got to her room, I noticed that her door was shut, so I quietly opened it and saw that she was dead asleep. I was super happy about that because she needs all the rest she can get, but she stays out late every night because she teaches dance classes.

I decided that when Ryan came over that we would watch some movies and probably go sit in our hot tub. I really needed to relax, but I couldn't help but wonder why Ryan actually came over this morning. I basically spent my day cleaning till Kai woke up.

"Hey sleepyhead." I said with a laugh.

Kai stuck her tongue out at me before replying, "Hey. Who was that at the door?"

"It was Ryan and he wanted to give me a ride to work, but since I haven't talked to my uncle yet, I told him that he could come by later and we would hang out." I said with a smile.

"You totally still love him!" Kai squealed.

"Maybe." I laughed.

"You sooooooooo do." Kai laughed. I laughed with her and we just spent the rest of the day goofing off. Before we knew it, Ryan was back at the house and Kai left us alone, and I mean left the house completely. We had fun, but now we were in the hot tub talking about why I left. After a while we decided to get out of the hot tub and go watch movies. We curled up on my bed and I made Ryan my personal pillow.

"Are you comfortable?" Ryan asked with a laugh.

"Yep." I replied while popping the 'p'.

Ryan chuckled, but held me tighter. Sometime during the movie we ended up making out, and let's just say, it went farther than that. Now I'm even more confused. Do I get back with Ryan? Or do I wait for Jesse? This is so fucking confusing. *Cue sad face* Guess I'll figure it out tomorrow because Ryan and I are going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and felt an arm around my waist. I smiled when I figured out that it was Ryan and snuggled into him.

"I have to get to work." Ryan chuckled as he held me tighter.

"Can't you call in? My uncle would understand." I whined as I looked up at him. Ryan thought about it before he called my uncle and told him that he was taking the day off. I heard me uncle chuckle and knew that he knew that Ryan was with me.

"Happy now?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"Yep." I replied before snuggling back into him. Ryan chuckled again before tightening his grip on me. I know what you're thinking, 'are they together? Or are they just sleeping together?'. I don't know if we're together or not, but honestly, I hope we get back together. I missed Ryan the whole time I was gone. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door.

"What's up Kai?" I asked as I opened my door. I was dressed in a robe, just to let you guys know.

"I thought you should know that Jason is in town." Kai replied as she waited for me to respond. I looked at her with wide eyes and didn't know what to say.

"How did he find us?" I finally asked.

"I don't know sweetie, but he won't get to you this time." Kai said back as hugged me. I hugged her back and tried to keep the tears from falling. After we pulled apart, I walked back into my room and sat on my bed.

"Is everything ok?" Ryan asked as I got up and slipped back on my pajamas.

"Actually it's not, Ryan. When I left Miami, I started dating this guy, and he ended up being abusive. Kai walked in one night when he was about to hit me. She stopped him, pulled me off the ground, and took me away from there. We kept driving and ended up back here in Miami." I replied as I told Ryan the real reason why I was back in town.

"I'm sorry Sage." was all Ryan said, but that was fine with me because I was glad that he understood.

"Thanks Ryan, but I don't want you involved. I don't know what he's capable of, and I don't want you hurt." I said back as I looked at him.

"I don't know if I can stay out of it Sage. If he comes near you then I want you to call me, ok." Ryan said as he looked back at me.

"I will." I said back with a small smile. Ryan smiled back, pulled me to him, and hugged me tight. I hugged him back and thanked God that he didn't yell at me.

"Ryan, what does this make us?" I asked as I pulled back to look at him.

"Well, what do you want us to be?" Ryan asked back.

"I would like us to be back together." I replied with a smile.

"Then we're back together." Ryan said back with a smile.

I attacked Ryan in a hug, and Ryan chuckled, but hugged me back. I'm glad we're back together, but I'm scared that Jason will get to Ryan, and God only knows what he'll do. I just hope that Jason stays away from us, but I know that, that won't happen because Jason is crazy. Well, I'm going to leave you guys for a little bit because I'm going to enjoy being with my boyfriend. *Cue huge smile*


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and noticed that Ryan wasn't next to me. I frowned, but was happy when Shaine walked into my room.

"Hey sleepy head." Shaine said as she sat on my bed.

"Hey girl." I said back.

We talked for a while longer, and then I decided to go for a run. I kept running until I felt someone run behind me. I ran faster till I reached the MDPD, and that's when I noticed that the guy that followed me was gone.

"You ok, lil sis?" Delko asked as he got out of his hummer.

"Yeah big bro. I'm fine." I replied as he hugged me. I hugged him back and waved as he headed inside. I went to run off, but was stopped when I saw Ryan talking to Erika Sikes, the only reporter that I hate. She's was the reason why Ryan and I fought so much the last time I was here. I ran past them when I saw Erika kiss Ryan. I couldn't believe that he would cheat the day after we got back together.

"What's wrong girl?" Shaine asked as I ran in the door.

"Ryan cheated with Erika." I breathed out as I fell onto the couch.

"Again?" Shaine asked. Yes, she knew about my past in Miami, and we even watched some of Erika's news reports.

"Yeah, again." I sighed. I can't believe that this happened again, so I decided to just go relax because I knew that Ryan would be over soon. Ryan called later on that day and told me that he couldn't make it tonight, but he would see me in the morning. I reluctantly agreed, but deep inside I knew that he was with Erika. I hung up, but when I went to put my phone down, Jesse texted me wanting to hang out, and I agreed with a smile. I changed clothes, grabbed my purse, and headed out the door. I met Jesse at the movies, and we had a ball. When I got home, the door was ajar. I quickly got back in my car and drove to the MDPD.

"What's wrong Sage?" Calleigh asked as I ran in the door. I told her that I needed to see my uncle and she took me straight to him.

"He's here. He's here in Miami." I breathed as I tried to catch my breath in my uncle's office.

"Who's here sweetheart?" my uncle asked confused.

"My ex, Jason. I think he broke into my house." I replied before my uncle sent Frank to go check it out. He later came back and said that the house was a mess, and that there were signs of a struggle, but they couldn't find Shaine.

"He took her." I whimpered as I curled into my uncle.

"Everything will be fine honey." my uncle whispered to me as he held me. I just hope that Jason keeps Shaine alive, but who knows with him.

My uncle decided that I needed to stay with someone, and I ended up staying with Calleigh because I didn't want to stay with Ryan after what I saw. I mean, I know I probably sound like a bitch, but he cheated on me and I needed time to think. Well, this is where I leave you. I'm going to bed to figure out what my next move is. Wish me luck.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. I glanced at the screen, and saw that Ryan was calling me.

"What Ryan?" I asked as I rolled over onto my back.

"What's wrong baby?" Ryan asked.

"You know what, but I guess it's safe to say that she can have you because I'm done." I replied as I hung up.

I stayed locked in my room at Calleigh's house for a few days till one day when Calleigh, Eric, and Jesse came into my room and told me that they found Shaine, and that she was alive. I was so happy that I ran out of the room just to see her. We hugged each other and decided to live with my uncle, since he had a bigger house.

"Are you sure you're ok Sage?" Jesse asked as we moved some of my stuff into my uncle's house.

"Yeah Jesse, I'm fine." I replied with a smile.

Jesse smiled back and we just kept talking about random things, and that led to Jesse asking me on a date, which I said yes to.

I know this may make me look like a slut, but I'm tired of being used. I want to be happy for once in my life. I just pray that Jason doesn't come after me or Shaine again, but who knows, maybe he decided to leave Miami after all, since Shaine didn't give up any information. Oh well. I better start getting ready for my date. *Cue girly squeal.* What? I'm a girl, so ha. I'll make sure to let you guys know how it went. Bye.


End file.
